Featherdale
| religion = Lathander | imports = Armor, fine manufactured goods, weapons, oil | exports = Cheese, corn, grain, salted meat, vegatables | alignment = | allegiance = Sembia | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes | source = Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting 3rd edition | page = 129 }} Featherdale was a pastoral, peaceful farmland, in stark contrast to the surrounding Dalelands. Nestled in the lowlands north of the River Ashaba, it was still considered a "rustic dale" even though it wasn't technically a valley. This quaint community extolled the virtues of common sense, resilience of spirit and civic virtue. The region was a frequent way point for travelers moving along Rauthauvyr's Road, with a major trail that continued into the larger Scardale. The dale had no towns or cities, but a number of small villages, with Wright's Ferry serving as a marketplace and meeting area for Feathersdalefolk during their Dalemeets. Government Featherdale has gone through most of its existence without having a singular leader, major city or standing army. Citizens of the dale had a libertarian outlook, believing anyone could do as they wished so long as no harm came to others. Justice was disorderly, bordering on vigilantism at times, and could develop into long standing feuds. They had no standing army or defense in terms of martial force. In desperate cases, adventurers would be hired to deal with brigands or encroaching monsters. Society Most of the Feathersdalefolk were farmers, with somewhat antiquated traditions. The community as a whole was known to hold grudges and settle disagreements with discussions held in the presence of wise elders. It was noted for being a haven for aged, retired adventurers. The river men of Featherdale's villages were roguish gamblers and entertaining raconteurs. Unlike the people from other dales, the folk of Featherdale had little relations with the elves of Cormanthor. Economy The people of Featherdale were a self-sufficient lot; the majority of the population were farmers, supplemented with necessary craftspeople such as smiths, tanners, wagon-builders and docksmen. Their primary exports included food products such grain, corn, vegetables, ale, cheese and even salted meats. Although there were no major trading companies in the dale, products were ported out of dozens of keel boats from the riverside villages of Blackfeather Bridge and Feather Falls along the Ashaba. History Despite having no government or official leadership, it has remained relatively unscathed throughout occupations, including being conquered by Lashan Aumersair in his war to unite the Dales in 1356 DR. In 1372 DR a Sembian wizard repeatedly attempted to call a "Dalemeet" in order to introduce a system of magical portage to transport goods along the Ashaba. In reality, he was a Zhent slaver who plotted on rallying slaving parties into the dale through portals and passageways from the Underdark to subjugate the Dalesfolk into bondage. After a number of attempted annexations, Featherdale was finally taken under Sembian control, and thus the control of the Netherese empire in 1418 DR. When returned Netheril collapsed once again in 1487 DR, Sembia was freed from their control and as a gesture of goodwill to the Heartlands, released Featherdale from their control. By 1489 DR the dale was once again free and independent. Geographical features Settled in the fertile land north of the River Ashaba, Featherdale was flanked by the landmarks of Blackfeather Bridge to the west and Feather Falls to the east. Bodies of water * Feather Falls: This waterfall served as the eastern edge of the dale, marking its border with Scardale. * River Ashaba: The massive river that sprawled through multiple dales and into the Sea of Fallen Stars served as the foundation for Featherdale's society and economy. Important Locations ; Cholandrothipe's Tower: This spire served as home to the mage Cholandrothipe before he was murdered by Thayan wizards. ; Blackfeather Bridge: The bridge over the River Ashaba was considered a holy site to followers of Cyric. Temples ; House of Morning: Feather Falls was home to a temple of Lathander. ; Temple Beneath the Falls: A series of rumored grottoes beneath the rocks at the base of the Feather Falls. Settlements ; Blackfeather Bridge (village): This rapidly growing village surrounded the eponymous bridge was Featherdale's largest settlement. ; Feather Falls (village): A settlement located at the bottom of the waterfall of the same name was the main anchorage point for boats and skiffs travelling the Ashaba. Appendix References Connections Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Locations in the Dalelands Category:Imports armor Category:Imports weapons Category:Exports cheese Category:Exports grain Category:Exports vegetables Category:Democracies Category:Locations Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations in Faerûn